This is what I was expecting from you
by forever-gillies
Summary: Jori-Tori and Jade find themselves alone in Tori's house... ;)


No one's POV

Tori moans in Jade's mouth as she kisses her hardly. She just opened the door of her house, and even without saying a word, she has already crashed their lips together.

Her house is completely empty. Only Tori is staying there right now since her parents are on a trip and Trina is in college.

That means Jade has all the space and time to do everything she wants… which is a lot, by the way.

Jade closes the door with her leg as she pushes Tori inside the house, making the latina lean her butt on the arm of the couch.

"Jade…" she tries to complain, but her lips are so addictive, "not now, please" she whispers while resting her hands on her voluptuous chest.

"Why, babe? I just found out we're alone and you already want to stop?" She asks, trying to kiss Tori again.

"No, you know it's not like that… I'm just afraid that someone can see us", Tori finally says giving in.

Jade gets away from her, but still embracing her tiny body, she arches an eyebrow and leans her head closer to her right shoulder, wondering why her girlfriend just said that.

"What do you mean? The house is empty. There's no one here, Tori. No one can see us" Jade tries to convince her and make her come to her territory, but the latina resists.

"I don't know Jade, we shouldn't d-" but she has to stop herself when Jade leans down to kiss her neck. She pulls the strap of her shirt down to have more skin to kiss while Tori closes her eyes.

Jade knows how to make her lose control, how to make her close her eyes so forcibly that she can't see well when she opens them. She knows how to make Tori hers.

"Have I convinced you, baby?" Jade asks, hitting her tanned skin with her warm breath.

"Yes… you have" Tori says while gasping loudly. And when Jade's about to bring her lips back to her skin, Tori grabs her wrist and pulls her onto the red couch.

"Wow… someone has taken control of the situation" Jade teases her. Tori rolls her eyes and positions herself on top of her girlfriend, wanting to get closer to her.

"Shut up and kiss me again" she commands blankly. Jade smiles at her toughness and leans up to cup her face and to bite her lips at the same time.

Tori starts undoing Jade's shirt. It's always so easy to undress Jade. She usually wears a shirt with a skirt, which is something really manageable. The hardest part might the stockings. Oh, how many times they have broken Jade's stockings… Tori thinks to herself.

When Jade's only on her bra and panties, Tori analyzes her girlfriend's body. Her curves, her pale skin, her pierced belly, her mons pubis…

Jade licks her lips when she sees Tori's smirk. She's so in love with her, but she hasn't told her yet. She's afraid of those words… another thing she will never say. Tori leans down to kiss her, while Jade unclasps her bra easily. She has exercised fingers and Tori knows it…  
"Tori… you're so especial for me…" that's the most she can do. It's really hard for Jade to show her feelings, so Tori gets so happy when those words leave her girlfriend's mouth.

"Am I? Really?" Jade nods her head while Tori leans again the palms of her hands over her chest. Seconds later, she's kissing Jade aggressively. Jade loves it when Tori gets dirty and naughty. There are times that they make love, but sex with Tori is beyond amazing.

Tori pulls Jade's pants and panties down, leaving her completely naked and at her mercy. And it doesn't take much for Jade to do the same with Tori.

The red velvet that covers the couch touches Jade's back, while the front part is constantly being rubbed against Tori's body.

Tori kisses Jade's collarbone and cleavage while playing with her nipples while Jade simply grabs her hair and closes her eyes. Jade loses track and by the time she opens her eyes again, Tori is opening her lips with one hand and with the other, she inserts two fingers toughly.

Jade moves her hips up and down, creating friction against Tori's hand, wanting to kiss her at the same time.

"Mmm… Tori… oh, Tori!" It's the only thing she gets to say between her moans. Tori plays inside her and kisses her stomach immediately, when she feels Jade's walls tighten around her fingers.

Jade's screams filling the house, her fast breath getting lower, her panting. Tori rests her head on her girlfriend's chest while Jade surrounds her tightly. She kisses the latina passionately and when she doesn't see it coming, she turns themselves around so she's on top now.

Jade spreads Tori's legs away and places herself in the middle, while taking her left leg and throwing it over her shoulder.

And before doing anything, she leans down and whispers into Tori's ear:  
"I'm gonna make you a woman," she says while her girlfriend smirks, "I'm gonna make you mine".


End file.
